


Fantasy Book

by cimorene



Category: Bandom RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drugs, First Time, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was really, really not normal behavior for Gerard - not for real, normal Gerard, and it was even a little abrupt for the imaginary Gerard who lived in Frank's head and came out during his Special Alone Times with his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Book

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Wax](http://www.waxjism.org/fork/) for beta. November 2007.

At the time, it was like, Great, of _course_ the fans who are waiting around to give you chocolate bars and like, are those Skittles?, and a whole fucking shitload of candy, of course they show up when you're in the middle of rushing back to the hotel because Ray and Bob and Mikey all have food poisoning.

Gerard and Frank were really sorry to rush off after, like, one autograph apiece and one camera phone picture. Gerard hugged the tall goth dude with the purple hair and the short chick and Frank hugged the third one, and then they basically cut and ran with the loot.

"I feel like a rude trick-or-treater," Gerard was saying, which made sense because they'd put all the candy in, like, one of those plastic jack-o-lantern buckets and just handed it over to them. "I wonder if it's safe to put candles in these things? Do you think we'll make it?"

"They didn't say they were going to the hospital or anything," said Frank. "They'll call us if they do, let's just, like, hurry." For once Frank didn't want to stay and talk with the fans.

And, yeah, it was because Ray and Mikey and Bob had food poisoning, but later he wondered if he, like, picked up on something from those fans. The purple hair guy, he was giving them a weird look - weirder than usual, like, because of course, weird was kind of normal for their fans, but... weird.

When they knocked on the other guys' doors, they were greeted by silence from Mikey's room, a muffled shout of "Go away!" from Bob's, and Matt in Ray's, opening the door with a wet towel in one hand. Behind him they could just see Mikey's long, skinny black feet sticking out on the floor past the end of the bed.

"Is that a Halloween bucket?" said Matt.

Frank shrugged. "Some fans, man. I dunno."

Gerard was sitting on the floor by Mikey, poking him in the middle of his sweaty back. "Fuck off," said Mikey.

Gerard sounded more worried than offended: "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Sorry," Mikey mumbled tonelessly. "I'm fine. I have food poisoning."

"There's another bed in here," Gerard pointed out.

"I don't want to puke in it," Mikey told the carpet.

Ray was lying face-down on the other bed. "Shut up," he said wearily.

"So you guys are kind of okay? Do you want anything?"

Mikey kind of twitched in place, like he was having a leg spasm or something, but Frank knew the twitch of irritation. "Hey, call us if we can do anything," Frank yelled at them from his position in the entry, hopefully out of the way of any stray germs. Or, like, airborne molecules of spoiled food.

"Call me if you need any more help dragging Mikey places," Matt added. "I'm going to my room."

Frank started to leave, went back to grab Gerard, and then got out of there.

"Well, that was, like, a whole lot of hurry up for nothing," said Frank. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Hurry up and wait," said Gerard absently. "Okay, sure."

When they were actually sitting on the foot of the bed in Frank's hotel room, though, flipping channels, Frank didn't really feel like pigging out on candy any more. Call it a sensitive stomach like Frank's mom, "being a pussy" like Ray, or just a totally reasonable loss of appetite, he never really wanted to eat after smelling puke. Gerard had never had that problem. He'd probably gotten desensitized from being up close and personal with so much different puke back when he was a party animal.

So Gerard dug into the candy by himself, and Frank just focused on _Zoolander_.

But not for long.

Gerard put the bucket of candy aside after a while and then a while after that he started twitching. Twitching wasn't really weird for Gerard; it was the volume of twitching that Frank noticed. Gerard was shifting and rubbing his hands together and kind of acting like a little kid who doesn't want to tell you he has to go to the bathroom.

Frank asked him if he was okay a couple of times and got a standard "yeah" or distracted frown, typical Gerard responses, before the party at Owen Wilson's place, when suddenly Gerard was like, "No."

Jackpot, thought Frank. "What's wrong?" he joked, "Do you have to go to the bathroom? We can pause it."

Gerard didn't even say that they couldn't pause it because it was the TV. He just crossed his legs, then uncrossed them and crossed them Indian-style and turned to face Frank, staring intently the whole time, with that frowny little line between his eyebrows that Frank knew wouldn't smooth away if you touched it, but he still liked to try from time to time.

If he had to say, Frank would probably have described Gerard's expression as 90% concerned parent trying to have, like, The Talk with a difficult teenager, a good dollop of "You have broccoli in your teeth," and just a smidge of confusion.

"I don't. No," said Gerard, and bit his lip. "Frank, I don't feel so good."

"Shit," said Frank. "I thought it was the chicken - you didn't eat anything from catering today, did you? I thought - "

Gerard shook his head, scowling now with a little irritation. "What?" he said, like Frank had tried to change the subject.

"Dude," said Frank. "If you're sick too..."

Gerard totally looked, and sounded, like he was apologizing. "I'm not sick," he said sadly.

Frank blinked. "Um... good?" He reached out to touch Gerard's arm soothingly, and Gerard jumped about a foot. His arm felt tense like rock - kind of flabby rock, but still. Next Frank felt Gerard's forehead, and it didn't really seem like a fever or anything, so...

"I'm really sorry about this," said Gerard miserably.

"What?" said Frank.

Gerard grabbed Frank by the front of the shirt with both fists and jerked so hard Frank almost fell off the bed, and the only reason he didn't was because he fell on Gerard instead, half in and half out of his lap, with his face squished into Gerard's neck.

Before he could even sort out the "What the hell"s and the "Gerard smells nice"s inside his own head, Gerard hauled him up like an inch, mumbling "Sorry, sorry, so sorry," the whole time, and unzipped Frank's jeans.

"Gnuh?" said Frank, because he couldn't make a complete word while people were groping around in his pants, and having Gerard all up in his face, however weird, was also kind of special and distracting.

Gerard said apologetically, "I _know_," in a voice like he was about to become truly stressed out, and stuck his tongue in Frank's mouth as well. Then he shoved both hands into Frank's underwear, and one was _shaking_ until it wrapped around Frank's cock, and then Gerard _shuddered_ like a dog being scratched in just the right spot. Gerard's hands actually did feel hotter than usual through the shaking, but, thought Frank, trying to drag his face far enough out of Gerard's reach to get out a whole question, the more important factor was that his hands were a lot more personal with Frank's dick than usual, too.

This was really, really not normal behavior for Gerard - not for real, normal Gerard, and it was even a little abrupt for the imaginary Gerard who lived in Frank's head and came out during his Special Alone Times with his dick. Normal Gerard would stick his tongue down Frank's throat sometimes, or even stick his hand in Frank's pants, but that usually happened on stage, and he _never_ apologized for it.

Gerard had been a handsy drunk once upon a time, but it was never like this, either.

Something was going on, and it was important to remember that and find out what it was and not just sit there in Gerard's lap getting a handjob.

"Gerard?" said Frank, when he managed to rip his mouth away.

Gerard wasn't really _trying_ to make him come, he was more like... trying to feel Frank up, groping blindly around in his pants for a handful of hair and balls and cock and kind of rubbing his hand on everything. And that was probably good, because God knew if Frank would have been able to think if Gerard was actually jerking him - if his fantasy life was anything to go by he might have already _come_ by now - but on the other hand it was just another crazy cherry on the fucking crazy ice cream sundae.

"Mmmm," Gerard panted, and moved his mouth down to Frank's neck. He licked a little and Frank tried to jerk away, but they were still near the edge of the bed and Gerard was kind of holding him up, and also had Frank's balls in his hand. It wasn't the time for sudden violent movements.

"Gerard! Gerard, stop," Frank said a little desperately.

"Mm," said Gerard again. "Sorry, Frankie." The licking stopped, and now Gerard was just kind of... nuzzling. Frank could probably cope with nuzzling.

Now what? "Could you please let go of my balls?" said Frank. First things first.

Gerard shook his head against Frank's neck and kind of whimpered. "Just let me touch your cock," he whispered. Great, now the other hand was worming in between them, trying to get in on the action.

"No, wait," said Frank, which was not an answer he'd ever thought he would be giving to 'just let me touch your cock' (definitely a line straight out of Fantasy Special Alone Times Gerard's arsenal).

Gerard made a sad little gasping noise and, Frank realized, stopped reaching for Frank's cock. "_Please_, God, please, Frankie, I need," he muttered, and he was shaking again, a long shiver that Frank could feel moving through his whole body as if he was naked and freezing cold.

He hadn't even taken his hand away, completely - Frank could still feel it in his underwear, and Gerard was nestling closer, burying his face in Frank's neck and breathing moist open-mouthed breaths under his ear and oh, man, on that spot on the tendon on the side of his neck that made Frank shiver too. His other hand was on Frank's thigh, digging in so hard through his jeans it was going to leave a mark.

"Okay!" said Frank, "just let go of my balls so we can move - I'm about to fall off the bed."

Gerard just shuddered again and burrowed closer for a second. "I need to touch," he whispered, miserably, and then, even quieter, "I'm sorry," and Frank totally threw 'what's going on' and all his morals or ethics or whatever the fuck it was out the window and kissed his hair, his ear, his forehead, and stopped trying to push him away entirely.

"Okay," said Frank, "okay, shhh, it's all right, whatever you want," until Gerard looked up, his eyes wide and wet, he was about to fucking cry, with eyeliner that hadn't come off in the shower still smeared around his eyes, and Frank said "It's okay, let's get in the bed," and kissed him.

He wasn't even sure if Gerard could hear him, he was acting so weird - until their mouths connected again, Gerard's sour and sugary and tasting of candy, hot and wet and when Frank pulled him closer, instead of pushing him away, he could feel all that tension, all the surprising strength that Gerard actually did have and usually didn't use for anything, melting right out of him.

He almost suspected Gerard of somehow melting his own _bones_ to liquid to make it easier to wrap himself around Frank, because he was trying to eliminate all the air between their bodies while simultaneously removing Frank's clothes, and somehow he'd already completely gotten rid of both of their pants by the time Frank managed to get him up to the top of the bed and sort of under the covers, and Gerard was still attached to him. Frank didn't even know how it happened; he just knew that it made it a lot easier for Gerard to reach his dick, and Gerard was taking full advantage of that - with both hands, this time, while he ground his cock into Frank's thigh.

Frank had never actually had the chance to get up close and personal with Gerard's cock before, and now that it was happening, he couldn't even appreciate it because, thanks to Gerard's two-handed handjob, he was kind of about to _come_ already, and fuck, fuck, fuck, he was such a bad person, he was totally going to _hell_, because he was _enjoying_ this - he couldn't really help it - while Gerard was apparently dying of some kind of alien sex disease or something.

"But okay, seriously," Frank said, "Gee - Gee? Listen - are you listening?"

Gerard swung his leg over Frank's thighs and slid up until Frank could feel Gerard's ass on his cock, and then he said, while the sparkly white fireworks were going off behind Frank's eyes, all deep and raw and gravelly, "Yeah?" - and fucking _undulated_. It was slithery and sneaky and breathtaking and kind of inhumanly hot, and ended up with Frank's feet braced on the bed and Gerard propped up on his arms, worrying his lip with his teeth, his eyelids fluttering as he slowly rubbed his cock on Frank's belly.

"Yeah - Holy mother of cocksucking Christ, fuck, can you please hold still so I can - um - thanks - think." Gerard wasn't really holding still, but at least he wasn't rubbing his ass on Frank's cock for the moment. "You realize this isn't normal for you, right?"

"I'm sorry," said Gerard again, kind of breathless, and rubbed his cheek on Frank's shoulder. "I know. I can't help it - " and he really couldn't, because he was already nipping Frank's collarbone and kissing it better.

Fuck. "Okay, okay - what's - ugh -" Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, which was kind of bad because it pulled him closer, but he stopped another undulation before it started, so it was worth it. "Do I need to call 911 or - fuck - just - what's the matter with you? Are you dying? Are you - mmmph," he finished, when Gerard squirmed up and stuck his tongue in his mouth again.

It's not possible to talk with a tongue in your mouth. Frank tried really, really hard to hang on to his question while he was being kissed, and also kissing back - he was used to that part, and it wasn't like it could make it any worse, right, and it was _Gerard_ and it seemed to make him happier, and also, it was fucking _Gerard_, snuggling into him and kissing him so hard their noses kept bumping and he was probably going to get a tongue cramp, but God, it was good. Nothing else on Earth could possibly, thought Frank, taste like Gerard's mouth.

"Pon farr," was the explanation Gerard came up with, when he came up for air.

"Seriously? Star Trek is all you've got?" Frank said.

"I fucking don't know," said Gerard, and rubbed himself on Frank some more. "But I don't have a fever and nothing hurts and I'm not even drunk, I just really - really - _really_ \- _REALLY_ \- need to fuck."

Gerard had this not-so-secret ability to make people do what he wanted, and he could make his voice do all kind of hypnotic things, and right now it was still deep and breathy and it sounded like coffee poured over cigarettes poured over rough, pounding sex. If you could pour cigarettes.

The point was, Gerard's voice was the sexiest thing Frank had _ever heard_ in his life, and it was also the second and third sexiest thing and Frank was screwed.

And Gerard was _still talking_. "What I really need," he whispered, sliding up, up to nose around Frank's ear like he had some kind of deliciously lewd secret, "is for you to fuck me."

He squirmed a little when he said that, the insides of his thighs tightening on Frank's hips, not a choreographed perfect fucking wet dream like before, more like he just couldn't help it, like he couldn't stand to stay still, couldn't get enough skin. "Can you do that?"

Frank choked. He could've never come up with a setup this twisted for his fantasies, but that was fucking classic Fantasy Special Times Gerard, there - it was Frank's favorite mental bookmark in the sexual fantasy book, even ahead of the one where Gerard went down on him onstage and the one with the entire troop of Suicide Girls.

"Please?"

Well, Frank wasn't stupid enough to say no to _that_.

Besides, Gerard had a pretty good grip on him, and he wasn't sure how he would get out from under him if he did the clinging and shaking thing again.

"Yeah," said Frank, and if he was a little too quick or a little too happy about it, or his voice was unsteady, well, Gerard was too tripped-out to notice and there was no one else there. Then he opened his mouth to say "Lube?", but Gerard slithered down and sucked Frank's entire cock into his mouth - well, technically, part of it was in his throat, and wow.

He choked right away and pulled off a little - he wasn't really a champion deep-throater - but the tight squeeze of throat around the head of Frank's cock had already felt pretty awesome. Gerard's head bobbed back down, and he was swirling his tongue wetly around the shaft and blinking up at Frank and moaning, "God, yeah, that's it - I fucking love that taste of cock, fuck my mouth, Frankie - fuck, do it," and Frank let his hips jerk, thrusting up into Gerard's mouth.

When Gerard pulled off, his mouth was red and wet and hanging open and Frank's cock was shiny with spit. It was fucking dirty, especially with Gerard fisting his cock, slippery-wet, spreading the spit around.

"Lube?" Frank tried again, but Gerard just gazed back at him blankly with his eyes wide and his pupils huge and black and knelt up above Frank's cock and guided the wet tip to his ass with one hand.

Frank wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders by that point, and God, Gerard might be on sex drugs or in Vulcan heat and completely out of his mind, but he was enjoying himself and he was hot as fuck, and even normally, like when he wasn't so hard he was about to explode, Frank would've needed a couple of seconds to talk himself into pulling a flushed and panting, sweaty cock-hungry Gerard off his cock.

So he didn't. Gerard positioned himself, pushed back until Frank felt the head of his cock pop in, and then just stopped holding himself up and let gravity do the work, sinking down so fast Frank barely had time to feel it until he was buried to the balls and Gerard was sitting in his lap, tense and arched back and clawing at Frank's sides with his fingernails and gasping like he was about to drown.

Gerard was tight like it'd been a little while and he hadn't been stretched and they hadn't used lube, and it almost hurt, but it was a hurt that felt _amazing_ \- friction burn and Gerard's ass squeezing around him when Gerard shuddered and shifted, squeezing Frank's hips with his thighs, and groaned.

"Are you all right?" Frank asked, finally.

Gerard sort of rolled his head around like his neck was too tired to lift it up and move it around like a normal person's, and stared down his nose at Frank, frowning hard. _"More,"_ he said, "I need _more_, just let me -" and he moved, Frank could feel him squirming around and then he bounced in place, just a little, just enough to let Frank feel the drag all over his cock when he pulled back and then slam back into him, and he arched up off the bed, it was so good, grabbing for Gerard's hips but he was too late - Gerard was moving and he wasn't going to stop riding Frank's cock until he honestly _did_ fuck their brains out.

It was just - fuck - his face twisted up, grimacing with every stroke, and every flicker of pleasure showed in his expression, every rock of his hips and every time Frank managed to thrust up exactly at the down stroke and drive a little deeper.

"Fuck," Gerard was chanting, "fuck, fuck, fuck," and that was the most surreal thing about it, because that was Gerard's single most fucking favorite word, and of all the times Frank had heard him chanting it like this when he burned his finger on coffee or the top button burst off his jeans and went flying or he couldn't find his cell phone, he'd never imagined it like this, sounding so _normal_ while Gerard was screwing himself down on Frank's cock, practically doing a fucking back bend.

The back bend finally did it for Frank - it just felt too good, and Gerard was too hot - fucking Gerard. "Fuck, I'm about to - _Gerard_," he gasped.

"Fuck," Gerard said again, and grabbed his own cock and came like two milliseconds afterward and then flopped forwards and bent down to kiss Frank again before Frank could even catch his breath.

Frank let him knock himself out with kissing, slid his arms around Gerard's shoulders and stroked his sweaty hair, along his naked back, between the sharp points of his shoulder blades, trying to soothe. He seemed a little less tense than before, not trembling but still not relaxed.

When he looked up at Frank there was more recognition in his eyes - an expression Frank knew on his face, instead of that blank, glazed, drugged look that was somehow different from the way Gerard had looked when he got high back in the day.

"Okay?" said Frank.

"Thank you," Gerard said, hoarsely, and let Frank pull him down in the crook of his arm. Frank could probably have gone to sleep then, if Gerard hadn't rolled over against him - and he felt it, incredibly. Gerard was still _hard_.

"You're - " Frank slid his hand down Gerard's back carefully and stuck it between them to check, like maybe he'd been fooled by something else that just felt exactly like sticky cock against his thigh. It wasn't the easiest feeling to mistake, but on the other hand, both of them were still covered in his come. It was kind of hard to believe.

Gerard made a moaning, gasping little noise and thrust up into Frank's fist.

"You're hard again?" said Frank.

Gerard shook his head and looked up at Frank with his sad face, sweaty and already sinking back under that haze of drugged desperation. "_Still_," said Gerard. "It's not enough, I need - Frankie, touch me," he said, and his whole back was a mass of tense knots again and he ducked his head down in embarrassment and Frank petted his hair and squeezed his cock and started jerking, careful and gentle at first until Gerard started cursing, then rough and hard.

"This kind of sucks for you," Frank said breathlessly, around the time Gerard started humping his leg, because wow, it really did, and that sucked for Frank, because a night of non-stop private time with Gerard's magically-hard dick was totally better than anything he'd managed to fantasize before, and now he just felt lame that he hadn't come up with it on his own, but he couldn't even enjoy it right because he felt _guilty_.

"Sorry," Gerard said between moans, and seriously, that was ridiculous.

"If you're apologizing during a handjob, I must not be as good at this as I thought I was," said Frank, firmly, and flipped him over on his back and finally, fucking finally, for the first time in ever, got a mouthful of Gerard's dick. Hallefuckinglujah.

It tasted like come and sweat and funk and Gerard, that sharp sexy smell that you got a whiff of just every now and then under the whole I-Need-A-Shower odor, only concentrated to the nth degree and turned into the most tongue-tingling flavor of come Frank had ever put in his mouth. It even had a little bit of chocolate to it, he thought, as he sucked the head in and slid his head down a little, and an undertone that was either pon farr hormones or some kind of nasty sex drugs.

"Frankie, Frankie, oh fuck!" Gerard said, and that was more like it.

Frank licked a stripe up the shaft and under the head and said, "I don't want to hear another fucking apology out of you while you're in bed with me, Way," and then slid down until his nose was practically in Gerard's pubic hair.

A few more minutes of that and Gerard was thrashing and gasping and had lost every word in his vocabulary but "fuck", and then he was coming down Frank's throat, a salty wash of that spunky, chocolaty Gerard flavor.

Frank definitely hadn't lost his touch.

That didn't make Gerard's never ending erection go down, though. Frank sprawled over Gerard's chest, watching the red numbers on the hotel-provided alarm clock change and feeling the sweat cool as he gradually got colder. Gerard, underneath him, was like a furnace, though.

One of the reasons Frank liked to cuddle Gerard the best was that he was always like a furnace, despite his insane desire to wear layers all the time (the other reasons were less socially acceptable and ranged from slightly dirty groping-related reasons to the fact that Gerard was pretty much the easiest to kick around if Frank was bored and looking for someone to irritate, so the body heat reason was the one Frank kept on top, like).

So Frank knew Gerard's regular body temperature and he knew this wasn't quite it. It felt good, okay, but it was a little disturbing. The fever wasn't exactly the _first_ clue that Gerard was on some kind of drugs, but at least it proved someone hadn't just slipped him some triple-strength Viagra or something.

Frank didn't think so, anyway. He'd never heard of a Viagra fever. He kind of had the opposite problem anyway, though, so he honestly didn't know _that_ much about Viagra.

Gerard's torso was pretty motionless, just lying there emitting heat with his cock jabbing into Frank's belly, and Gerard was breathing pretty slowly and occasionally petting Frank's neck or tracing his tattoos or playing with his fingers. When Gerard stopped playing with Frank's fingers and pulled his hand up and started sucking on them instead and swirling his tongue around the knuckles like a porn star, Frank picked his head up warily and looked into Gerard's face.

It was hard to know what to say - they hadn't exactly devoted a chapter in the etiquette books to this, and Frank wouldn't have read them even if they had, so that was no help. His mama definitely hadn't drilled it into his head. He settled for, "How you feel?"

Gerard opened his mouth and then looked guilty and closed it again. He'd probably been about to say sorry, the fuckwad. Instead he said, "Horny," and wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. Apparently he was just searching for the right adjectives, because then he added honestly, "Simultaneously kind of fucked-out and really turned on. How long has it been?"

"The TV's still on and Zoolander's over," Frank pointed out.

"Maybe we should turn that off," Gerard said, but he was already looking a little unfocused, and after he said it he started sucking on Frank's neck.

Fuck, that felt really fucking good. Another ten minutes of that and Frank would be able to get it up again.

Gerard was a little more optimistic than that, though. He felt between Frank's legs and made a disappointed sound, which made Frank crack up laughing - that was another thing he never imagined happening during sex, at least, not unless he was having a _nightmare_ \- and Gerard jerked back because Frank sort of accidentally bit his lip.

"It's gonna take me a while, man," said Frank. "I'm not sixteen anymore. Look, why don't you just fuck me?"

Gerard looked disappointed. "What if I blow you? I really _need_ some cock, Frank."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a seriously pissy diva fucktard?"

Gerard didn't even laugh, just wiggled in place and wrapped one of his legs around Frank's. "Probably."

"Are you sure we shouldn't be going to the emergency room?" Frank asked him, and began the painful process of peeling apart all the parts of their bodies that were glued together with come.

"No!" said Gerard. "Where are you going?"

Frank ducked out of his grip and slid out of the bed in one fast, sneaky move. "To get lube, asshole, relax."

Frank dug the lube out of his suitcase and made a side trip to the bathroom to piss and wash himself, and he brought a wet washcloth out and washed Gerard, too, even though Gerard wasn't in favor of the idea. Gerard was never really in favor of washing, but there were limits to how many times you should have sex without washing, and Gerard's magic erection was still going strong.

Frank tried to be gentle with the washcloth, because it was probably pretty painful, right, to have, like, a mystical never ending erection that doesn't go down for hours. How many times could Gerard actually come without getting completely dehydrated, anyway? Frank tried to ask him, but Gerard was throwing the washcloth on the floor and sticking his face in Frank's armpit.

"You're a freak!" Frank yelped. "And that tickles, stop it! Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Sorry," Gerard muttered, and nuzzled Frank's armpit again and then dragged his face sideways and stopped to lick his nipple. Frank was going to remind him about the no-apologies rule, but then he felt teeth on his nipple and forgot all about it.

Gerard dragged Frank into the middle of the bed and pushed him over on his back and started licking his other nipple next, and then moved down to the tattoos under his belly button.

He couldn't get a hard-on, but Frank wasn't made of stone. There couldn't possibly be anyone who wouldn't be turned on by Gerard licking them all over and rubbing himself on the sheets like he just couldn't wait. He stroked Frank's thighs and carefully pushed them apart and licked around the base of Frank's cock and back behind his balls and, yeah, Frank was glad he'd just washed when Gerard licked around his ass and then stuck his tongue in it, but he'd kind of been expecting it by now.

"Fuck, you taste good," Gerard moaned, and dived back in. Frank was moaning too after a few seconds, spreading his legs apart and twitching at that teasing slippery penetration. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Gerard said then, breathing kind of hard, and scraped his teeth against the back of Frank's thigh.

"Uh," Frank panted. This was like buy-one-get-twenty-free night on his favorite fantasies. "Okay?"

Gerard sat up between his legs and said, "I'll be careful, Frankie."

"Lube," said Frank, and handed it to him.

Gerard's approach to lube was generous but kind of fast. He used a lot, but he didn't waste a lot of time on it or anything - just stretched Frank open with a finger, then rubbed it in with two more and slathered it on his cock until it dripped, and by the time he finally bent Frank's legs back and pressed his cock against Frank's ass, Frank was just about ready to beg for it.

Luckily he didn't have to - Gerard was dying for it too. Watching his face, his lopsided mouth hanging open like he'd forgotten how to use his muscles, his long black eyelashes fluttering, was a million times hotter than porn. Watching that while Gerard's cock slowly split him open and slid into his ass, slow and slippery-slick and hard and almost, almost too big, was so hot Frank's brain fizzed and died out before he even felt Gerard's balls on his ass.

Frank wasn't a size queen, not really, he didn't care - but he liked it just a little bit rough, and Gerard was too far gone, too sex-drugged or too turned on or maybe just too much of an asshole, to be anything but a little bit rough. He was careful, God, he was steady about it as he withdrew and thrust back in, sliding all the way inside with one hard push, but he wasn't _gentle_, and he was big enough that Frank was feeling the burn all the way out to his _toes_.

"Fuck," Frank choked, and Gerard bent over and licked a long, slow line up his neck, pushing his hips again and again with these short, sharp, rocking thrusts while he licked his way into Frank's mouth and kissed him like he was underwater and Frank's mouth was his only source of oxygen.

Frank could _come_, if he hadn't already come his brains out, from thinking about Gerard kissing him like this. Gerard's fucking crooked mouth and his fucking tongue and his sloppy, hungry kissing turned up to ten now, kissing like there was no one watching and Gerard didn't care, kissing like Frank only let himself dream about when he really, really needed it.

Gerard could come from it too, or maybe it was the angle or something, but suddenly he was switching it up, short hard thrusts turning into long ones, and then he was coming, his cock throbbing deep inside Frank, and then he bent over and kissed Frank's cheek beside his eye.

"Okay?" he mumbled.

"Fuck, yeah," Frank said, with the few brain cells that were still firing and not focused on Gerard's perfect, beautiful, fucking weirdo face up close. He could see right up Gerard's nostrils and count his eyelashes.

"Okay," Gerard whispered, and slumped down on top of Frank. He didn't pull out, but it wasn't actually that weird, because he was still totally hard - it mainly felt weird that he'd stopped moving for a minute. He put his head down next to Frank's and started nibbling on Frank's earlobe.

"That tickles," Frank said, but he felt too good to move away.

"Mmm?" said Gerard, and buried his face in Frank's hair. "I still need to be fucked," he said, in a small voice.

Frank sighed. "Man, if I could get hard right now, it would've happened when you were fucking me into the mattress a minute ago. You've gotta wait a few more minutes."

Gerard pushed himself up on his hands apparently just so Frank could see the disappointed face he made. He was such a _bitch_. But oh, he was a bitch who was starting to fuck Frank again, just rocking his hips slightly like he was maybe dancing without even pulling out, and fuck, that was good, he could be as bitchy as he wanted.

"Wanna go again? Sure, Gee, go ahead," Frank murmured, but the joking tone kind of fell flat because he was distracted by the tiny, uneven sparks of pleasure/pain from his ass. Gerard had been fucking him just long enough, now, that he was a little sensitive - it was probably nothing to how Gerard's cock felt, though, Frank reminded himself of that, and thank God he didn't have to come right now, either, because he was still fucking tired, and Gerard was doing the work.

And he was working at it, too. The short, easy rocking thrusts were building up into a rhythm that was slowly tuning Frank's entire body tighter and tighter until the least little shift in angle, just the prickle of Gerard's short torn fingernails scraping on his hips, was amplified and vibrated through every nerve in his body.

Gerard was sweating, and he was moving a little harder now, too, and sometime he'd spread Frank's legs a little further apart and now he was sitting up further, dragging Frank by the hips, closer to his body, until suddenly a thrust brushed against Frank's prostate and fuck, he _still_ couldn't get it up, just physically couldn't, but it made this jaw-dropping echo of the last time he came, like just to remind him that it was still there and Gerard's cock was the hottest and most fucking amazing thing to ever stretch him open and fuck him until he could barely move.

Not that Frank needed reminding. He'd known how good it would be, if he ever fucked Gerard for real - he could practically taste it in the air between them, sometimes, that fizzy charge when Gerard touched him and it sent Frank spinning out of his own head.

He'd kind of thought he'd be the one begging for more and climbing on Gerard and fucking himself senseless after Gerard's legs were tired, but there was probably still fucking time for that, after all.

It wasn't bad having Gerard do the work, though, Gerard the one grunting in frustration and tipping Frank back on the bed, climbing on top of him and twisting his hips down in a slow incredible grind, making this impatient noise that would've been hilarious if it wasn't so goddamned hot, pulling out and flipping Frank over on his face all frantic before he shoved Frank's thighs apart and slid back into him with one smooth, deep stroke.

Frank wasn't opposed to this and he wasn't opposed to topping either, but he couldn't help wondering, as Gerard slid out and thrust back in again, if he was even going to get to come with a cock in his ass at all before Gerard's pon farr was over. His fantasy book would be totally incomplete without that one, and fuck, that would be sad, because it would be incredible.

Gerard getting impatient and fussy and growling "Up, up on your knees" was pretty fucking incredible, too, and Frank pushed up on his hands and knees, with his ass in the air, and Gerard barely waited for him to get his balance before he was pushing back inside, shoving Frank's knees apart with his own knees and lifting his ass up until Frank was arching his back so hard it almost hurt, and still Gerard was grunting with dissatisfaction, thrusting quick and hot and uneven.

"Ugh," Gerard said, "Fuck, Frankie, Frankie, fuck - you've gotta - "

Frank was kind of busy being fucked, now, with those fast hard thrusts rocking his body back and forth, and it was hard to form words. "What'sit?"

"I can't -" Gerard panted, and thrust a little deeper, "I can't get the right -" and he broke off in frustration and just draped himself over Frank front-to-back, hot and sweaty and sticky, still humping him with sharp little movements, God, and his arms were snaking around Frank's waist and chest.

Then the next thing Frank knew he was jerked off his hands and knees, still tight in Gerard's arms, and then he was sitting in Gerard's lap and staring at the wall over the hotel headboard, blinking dumbly, and Gerard moved under him, and in him, and Frank didn't realize until Gerard wrapped his hand around his dick that he was half hard again.

He laid his head back on Gerard's shoulder and squirmed around, trying to find where to put his legs.

"Wait, Frankie, wait," Gerard whispered thickly somewhere just behind him. Frank wasn't really listening, though, because it felt even better when he leaned forward, just a little, and lifted up his hips and -

Gerard hissed, and then he was coming again. Frank could feel his cock jerking, although there wasn't that much come that time, and while he was coming down a little Gerard squeezed him so tight he could barely breathe. Frank was cool with that. He twisted his head around until he could kiss Gerard's jaw, and then Gerard looked down and kissed him back, slow and lazy and sweet.

"How was that?" Frank asked him a long minute later, a little calmer now but still feeling giddy.

"Good," Gerard said dazedly. "I feel - it's like - I think I haven't really come that hard for, like, years. I should be fucked out for days but I'm still hard, but I'm practically too tired to - fuck, can we just lie down?"

Frank was yawning as he groped on the floor beside the bed for that wet washcloth. "Think it'll go away if you go to sleep?"

"I can't sleep like this," Gerard said sadly.

Frank looked down. He had a point. "Mm. You want, like, some Advil?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, which was pretty funny to see while he was snuggling up to Frank's side again. "They don't prescribe Advil for hard-ons. They prescribe _sex_."

"Dude, look," said Frank, taking pity on Gerard and grabbing his cock loosely in the fist with the washcloth.

Gerard made a face like he was trying to pay attention and had accidentally swallowed his tongue from arousal instead.

...Good enough.

"I mean, maybe you've just been given one of those poppers you hear about at parties and shit, that make you Mr. Porn Star monster cock, whatever, for like, five or six hours. Okay, I mean, if that's the case, that's fine. But we don't know what those freaks slipped you, it could be some kind of... I don't know... arsenic mixed with steroids mixed with crack -"

"Ugh, harder," said Gerard, thrusting into Frank's hand. "No, I mean - tighter. Arsenic and steroids and crack wouldn't give you a hard-on."

"No, I know," said Frank. "That was just an example."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand, wrapped his own hand around outside it, and forced him to hold on tighter. Then he turned his face and licked Frank's shoulder while he humped Frank's hand. "I think your hand is better than mine," he said hoarsely.

"Thanks. I think," said Frank. "Even if you're just using my hand as a freaky flesh-and-towel glove."

Gerard moaned approvingly. "Fuck, I don't care if it's your hand or your foot or your mouth, just-" but he wouldn't let Frank do much of anything; he was squeezing the hand too hard and nuzzling Frank's shoulder.

"Are you about to come?" said Frank. "Cause if you're not too busy, I could probably keep it up for long enough to fuck you again now."

He'd never seen anyone throw a washcloth out of a bed that fast. Or anywhere. Or throw any fabric at all that fast. He didn't even see it move, really. It was just like one second Gerard was humping his hand and the next Gerard was sitting up, leaning over and staring at Frank's cock and testing it with his finger, like he had to make sure it was really real.

Frank lay there and enjoyed it while he could. Gerard wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked it a little, and Frank could feel himself getting harder in Gerard's hand. He was already a little over sensitized, either from Gerard's hardcore riding before or else because his dick wasn't used to being hardness-checked that often.

"Lube," he gritted out, and Gerard immediately got the lube from somewhere and slicked his hand up and then came back, rubbing it slowly onto Frank's cock like he wanted to make sure it was all absorbed.

"How do you want me?" Frank asked.

"Mm," said Gerard, "I want _you_ to fuck _me_ this time. Let me get on my back - no, what about doggy style?"

Um. It was a toss-up between two equally beloved fantasies now. Seriously, Frank sometimes liked to switch back and forth between those two without even taking his hand off his cock.

"Whatever," said Frank.

"Okay," Gerard said, eagerly.

Frank was starting to expect instantaneous movement - he kind of thought by the time he sat up Gerard would have assumed the position already and shit, but instead he came nose-to-nose with Gerard sitting there with his hair sticking up at twenty-nine different angles and his face still pink and looking sunburned, all naked and sticky and awkward, suddenly, in the wreckage of the sheets and blankets.

"Thanks," Gerard said shyly.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me," said Frank. He thought it would be insensitive to say something like _You're thanking ME?_

Besides, he was probably going to be really sore in the morning.

The fact that Frank got to touch Gerard's arms first, and sneak in a little caress to his face, and that he got to push Gerard back into the pillows and open his legs up himself, made it feel less surreal, more like real sex somehow. Gerard was licking his already-swollen lips, gazing up at Frank intently, and he was really on a hair-trigger. The first touch behind his balls had him pulling his legs apart and lifting his ass and moaning.

"Do you have to?" said Gerard, when Frank pressed a lubed fingertip inside him, but in the next second he was gasping, "Yeah, God, yes, more."

There were no more complaints even though Frank was careful, and used a lot of lube, and came back with two and then three fingers. Gerard wasn't patient - he kept saying "Fuck, Frankie, fuuuck" and "More, more" and "I can feel your fingers sliding around down there, Frankie, and God, it's so good, I can just imagine when it's your cock - so good, fuck, yeah - I need it, touch me, touch my cock, I'm ready, do it, come on - fucking fuck me - yeah, oh - fuck, _Frank_."

When Frank finally knelt up between Gerard's legs and put his cock into place, Gerard was so slick and ready, even as tight as he still was - and he was, fuck, he was tight and perfect - that Frank slid all the way in with one smooth thrust.

Gerard still wouldn't fucking shut up. It was like getting what he wanted - or what the stupid sex drug wanted - had reminded him that he liked to talk, or taken the lid off some bottomless jar of profanity, non sequiturs, digressions, dirty talk, and bossiness.

First it was "Oh, that was good, smooth like water - fuck, water, maybe we can do it in the shower." Then it was "I wonder if Vulcans do it in the shower." Then it was "If you're from the desert, does that make water extra sexy?"

Then it was back to the porn star channel with "Hold it, fuck, slow down a little, nice and easy, yeah, oh, fuck, deeper" and "Frankie, fuck, you feel even better than you taste. And let me fucking tell you, it fucking tastes sexy as hell right now. They should sell this fucking pon farr shit for teaching blowjobs."

"If you'd rather use your mouth on my cock I can stop," Frank suggested. He only said it because he knew Gerard wouldn't go for it though.

"Fuck, no," Gerard said, and sort of laughed, even. "Mmm, that's good. Oh, that's almost the spot - why can't you just fucking - _deeper_, cocksucker."

"I'm sorry if my cock isn't _big_ enough for you, asshole," Frank snapped.

Gerard was wriggling around on the bed, squirming up on the pillows, propping himself on his elbows so Frank was stuck on top of him and couldn't move without sliding out. "Oh, it's big enough," he said, licking his lips like he was on stage performing for an audience, "you just have to know how to use it," and Frank was so annoyed at getting that fake stage act that he resisted at first when Gerard tugged him up by the shoulders, and before he knew it Gerard was gripping so hard he scratched.

"Okay, okay," said Frank.

Gerard just grunted, and rolled Frank over on his back, and then mounted back up. Talk about porn star - he hovered over Frank's cock, rubbing it behind his balls, guiding it into place and then sinking down so slowly, inch by inch, his neck limp and his head fallen back, moaning the whole time.

Frank was beyond moaning. He just wanted Gerard to fucking sit on his cock and ride him already, if he was going to, or else get the fuck off and let Frank fuck him.

"Shit, shit, fuck, fucking cocksucking hell, motherfucker," Frank chanted, and Gerard pinned him to the bed so he could barely move his hips and _twisted_ on him with these sexy smooth little grinding motions, down into his lap. Every inch of his cock was over sensitized and all he wanted to do was to pull out and slam back in.

Gerard, the fucking tease, was just whispering "Oh, oh, baby, yeah, fuck, that's good, that feels so fucking good, it's like the first cigarette after a whole fucking day - oh, fuck, it's better than sex, it's like - it should be fucking illegal, fuck, it probably is."

"I hope so," Frank said. "Can I please - "

"Shut up!" said Gerard. Okay. Wow. "Sorry, just - you know that feeling like you're just dying for a drink, and you keep drinking bottle after bottle of fucking water and Coke and Sprite and none of it fucking hits the spot cause it's all just fucking sugar water, you don't want that shit, you just want - oh - this isn't _working_," he said suddenly, and rolled right off of Frank in mid-grind.

Frank put his hands over his eyes. "Fuck." It would be kind of a dick move to complain about wanting to come to _Gerard_ right now, so he just breathed and counted slowly to ten.

Except he only got to two before Gerard was up in his face, pushing his hand out of the way, blinking worriedly and going, "Frankie?"

"Huh?" said Frank.

"You okay? Sit up for me," said Gerard. Frank let himself be propped up against the headboard with a pillow, and then Gerard climbed into his lap and slid back until his back was pressed against Frank's chest. Then it was just a matter of leaning forward a little, lifting up, and Frank put his hands on Gerard's hips and guided him back down onto his cock again, and Gerard shivered and sighed as he sank down all the way and sat there for a second, getting comfortable.

"How's that?" said Frank tightly, flexing his hips.

"Do that again," Gerard ordered. "We'll see - if I can just," and he lifted up a little and bounced back down when Frank thrust up, and okay, fuck.

It was starting to really do it for Frank after three thrusts, but then Gerard said "Ugh" and pulled off again.

That was probably a good thing if he was supposed to not come, like, right away, anyway.

"Maybe if we do it standing up," said Gerard desperately, red-faced and a little hoarse. He was already out of the bed when Frank managed to sit up, dragging Frank with him with an awkward grip on his shoulder that didn't make it any easier to get up.

"Okay, I'm coming," said Frank, finally shaking loose of a determined piece of the sheet.

"Thank God," Gerard moaned, and latched onto his face like he was trying to suck it off - not that Frank wanted to complain, but he was kissing frantically, distracted and sloppier than usual, and he had both of Frank's wrists in his hands, squeezing, squeezing, and backed Frank across the room in a crazy, drunken stumble until his back hit the wall.

Frank stood there and let himself be kissed until Gerard had to stop and gasp for air, humping Frank's leg accusingly, and that was kind of _enough_. "_You_ have to be the one on the wall," said Frank sharply, shaking his hands free, and flipped them around quickly.

Gerard got with the program then, wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and tried to climb him like a tree, legs around his waist, and he was heavy, but they were both determined, and _finally_ Frank's short, jabbing little thrusts paid off; he hit the right angle and felt the sweet resistance, and then his cock sliding inside.

Gerard's ass felt just as good as ever - Frank wasn't picky, okay? But the position wasn't fabulous. Gravity dragged Gerard down, and that just led to him wriggling and scratching Frank's back and trying to slide down and get his feet on the floor, for some reason.

Frank shifted for leverage and pulled out a little, and pushed back in. The angle wasn't great, and there wasn't anything to prop Gerard's ass on; his thighs were slipping and sliding around Frank's hips and he was getting more and more frustrated, trying to lean back: "Would you just back up and give me some fucking air, I can't fucking breathe in here and I'm trying to lean back if I could just... fuck, right there," he babbled, "that's almost it, fuck, fuck, _again_."

"I _can't_," said Frank, "I can't move without dropping you!"

Gerard _growled_ and unhooked one leg from Frank's waist so fast he started sliding down the wall and Frank stumbled forward and caught him, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him firmly to make him be quiet. Frank had thought about doing _that_ often enough, too.

Actually, he'd done it before, but it wasn't really the same, and he figured after Gerard had come twice in his ass without even pulling out he was past the point where he had to worry about getting too into it or kissing too hard or too long or biting, and he knew Gerard didn't usually like having his lip bitten, but he didn't say anything this time, just moaned into Frank's mouth.

"Okay," said Frank, "now we're going back to the fucking bed and you're going to _pick one_ position and I'm going to fuck you until I come, and you'd better fucking come too, okay?"

"I want to," Gerard said earnestly. "I really, really want to, Frankie."

So try number - fuck, what was this? Four? Sixteen? - anyway, so this time Gerard crawled onto the bed and folded his arms up on a pillow, ass in the air. Frank didn't have to be told twice. His cock was fucking _throbbing_ by now, and he spread Gerard open with his hands and lined up and shoved it in, hard and deliberate, until he was up against Gerard's ass.

"Try something slow and easy," Gerard was saying, "but not too easy, not like, school slut, more like, cheerleader on prom night easy."

Frank ignored him and thrust again, just as firmly as before.

"Oh, fuck, okay," said Gerard, "that was good, hard works - faster, come on, Frankie." By that time he was kind of whining, but Frank didn't point it out because... sex drugs.

He still ignored him, though. Frank was after one thing - Gerard's prostate. He switched angles again and tried another couple of thrusts, and no - that wasn't it - he pulled Gerard's hips up and drove back in again, fuck, that was good, that was just how he liked it, deep and hard and fuck, there it was - the angle that made Gerard clench around him and shudder and come, made him buck in Frank's grasp and jerk back into each and every thrust, and Frank kept at it, the same steady speed, even when Gerard called him a motherfucking cocksucking pussy and told him to fucking fuck his brains out already.

He just kept going, fucking him until Gerard begged him to never, ever stop, and dropped his head down, finally, too tired to hold it up, chanting "Fuck, fuck, fuck," and then he was coming again. Frank reached around for Gerard's cock; there were only a couple of pulses, and hardly any come, but he could feel it in Gerard's ass for sure, and that was pretty much all he could take before he was coming too.

Frank pulled out and let himself collapse heavily on the bed, still buzzing from his head to his toes with orgasm.

"Fuck, where are you going?" said Gerard. "Keep fucking fucking me!"

"Man, I sympathize," Frank mumbled into the mattress, "but I'm seriously fucked out."

The mattress dipped and Gerard touched his back, then straddled him and settled across his thighs and leaned forward until he was blanketing Frank with his body, licking and sucking at the back of his neck and following the outlines of his tattoos with little bites which fucking hurt, and his hard-on was still burning against Frank's ass, and... what the hell, right?

Frank spread his thighs apart and said, "Come on, it's okay, just - don't expect me to move much."

Gerard even remembered the lube, that time. Frank heard the cap snap open and the wet noise of Gerard slicking up his cock, and then Gerard's hands were digging into his shoulders and his cock was sliding into Frank's ass, and it'd only been gone for like half an hour, but Frank had kind of missed it, and oh, he was sensitive and it hurt just right. Gerard was trying to hold himself back, gentle and careful, but he was out of it, and finally he just thrust the rest of the way inside.

"God, _yes_," Frank choked.

Never having been fucked three times in a row before (well, not this close together), Frank hadn't really known how good it would feel. Like, everyone has fantasies that end with things like "and then he would fuck me _all night long_," but in reality Frank usually was wild and crazy - and this wasn't just in bed - until he got tired, and then he lost consciousness.

Gerard was almost relaxed now, kind of out of breath up there, and too lazy to jerk Frank around the bed like a sex doll anymore. He let his cock come to Frank instead - he was practically lying on top of him, fucking him in a rhythm like a slow drum beat, slower than the tick of Frank's watch, easy to keep up with or get lost in.

Because he was just sort of floating there, like in this amazing sex zone, warm and relaxed and like his body was melted into the bed and being fucked so carefully, his cock chafing on the bed, Gerard's cock filling and stretching him so completely single-mindedly like all he wanted was to be inside Frank.

And Gerard was petting his sides now, rubbing slow circles over Frank's hips and then leaning forward to lick the back of his neck. "Mm," he sighed. "I could do this all night," and Frank groaned his encouragement and pushed half-heartedly into that thrust.

At first he didn't know why Gerard stopped moving, made a satisfied noise and lay down on top of Frank's back. His weight was gradually pressing the air out of Frank's lungs, but Gerard was oblivious, rubbing his cheek on the back of Frank's head and going "Frankie? Hey Frankie?" and apparently getting worried that Frank wasn't answering when he couldn't even _talk_.

"Yeah," Frank managed to croak, shifting in place a little, and that's when he felt Gerard coming already.

"Oh good," said Gerard, "you still okay?" His hands were sliding down Frank's sides from armpits to hips, fingers wrapping around, and he lingered at Frank's waist, squeezing the love handles, and mumbled, "Fuck."

It took a second to realize exactly what Gerard meant - oh, he was maybe worried about the fucking, yeah? "Yeah, it feels fantastic," Frank said, wiggling his ass just a little.

Gerard was moving again before he even remembered to talk. "Okay. That's good, that's really good. Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"I need you to move," Frank mumbled. "Yeah, and touch me?"

He didn't have to tell Gerard that. Gerard was already touching him, petting Frank's back in time to his strokes.

It was bliss, lying in his post-orgasm haze being fucked so - yeah, kind of tenderly, and definitely sweet. Frank arched his back, stretched minutely to feel his tired muscles flex and twinge under Gerard's hands, and Gerard slid his hands up under Frank's chest and over his nipples. Frank practically fucking purred, twisting up into that touch and lifting his ass, and then Gerard pushed gently in and fucking stopped, that motherfucker, and Frank thought he would _cry_.

"What?" he said, confused, and got a mouthful of pillow. He had to turn his head to say "Hey, don't, don't stop - What are you doing?"

"Angle," said Gerard, and Frank could feel him stretching out along Frank's back again, which was obviously the wrong fucking angle, but Gerard knew that. "Come here," he said, and then he rolled off and his cock slid all the way out unexpectedly, a fast stroke that maybe had Frank whimpering or making other extremely undignified sounds.

"Up here," Gerard was saying urgently, rolling Frank up on his side, "Come here, lean on me, like this," and he slid his arms around Frank's waist and snuggled up against his back, warm sticky skin all the way down, until Gerard's lips were on his shoulder.

"Fuck," Frank said, when Gerard thrust back into him from behind, dragging him back into his arms and yeah, it was better this way - being touched like this, with Gerard's hands on his belly and Gerard's chest on his back and knees on his knees, it was like fucking with their whole bodies, lazy and slow and so fucking raw, Frank's heart started beating faster even though Gerard's slow, lazy fucking felt so good he could have just gone to sleep.

The sex was amazing. This was, like, heart-pounding, sweat-pouring, world-rocking, life-changing, cancer-curing sex. It was like magic, like alchemy. Gerard had the fucking golden touch. The orgasm touch. And it was all in his cock. Actually, no, it was everywhere, it was just twenty million times more amazing in his cock.

Gerard could do no wrong. He touched Frank's hip and Frank's toes curled, he drooled in Frank's hair and Frank developed a drool fetish, he touched Frank's cock and Frank was babbling and begging, he touched Frank's elbow and it became an erogenous zone.

"You're like a sex god, seriously," said Frank, when Gerard started rubbing his belly and kissing the back of his neck at the same time, setting up this huge feedback loop of... goodness that was slowly dissolving Frank's brain.

"Thanks," said Gerard, nuzzling under his ear, "but it's the drugs," and Frank tilted his head back _desperate_ for more of Gerard's fucking mouth, and like he was psychic, Gerard dragged a wet kiss down the side of his neck. Frank shivered with pure fucking joy, like an espresso shot of sunshine and rainbows.

This wasn't even _fucking_. This sex was so slow and careful and so fucking good, which was ridiculous because how can sex be any fun when it's not at least a little bit dirty, right? Frank was a die-hard romantic, but there's romance and then there's romance, but this was not like romance, okay, this was like, pure fucking _soul_.

Frank's heart swelled three sizes, and he was talking, too, just random nonsense, just "Come on please, Gee, do it, come for me, fuck, Gerard, come on, baby," and oh - yeah - that was fucking _it_, like the whole room held its breath and then Gerard was coming, curling tight, tight into Frank's back, making a tight fist around Frank's hand that was grabbing uncoordinatedly for his, his cock pulsing so deep inside... God. He was a stud.

He was a stud who was just lying there even though Frank was squeezing his hand and trying to look over his shoulder at him, and he finally had to be like, "_Kiss_ me" and pull away and turn over himself. Gerard made a disappointed noise when his cock slid out, but then he was kissing Frank, finally.

Gerard was kind of out of it, still, just kind of putting his tongue slowly in Frank's mouth, and Frank took it upon himself to suck on it and lick it and practically fellate it.

Neither one of them asked how they were feeling. It was pretty obvious that they were okay when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Gerard was dazed, his eyelids halfway closed, and he pressed his forehead into Frank's shoulder while Frank gently took his cock in his hand and started jerking it again, just to tide him over.

Frank actually dozed off for a while sometime after Gerard came, and he woke up, hazy and disoriented, half an hour later to the sound of Gerard's panting breaths. He turned his head away from the alarm and wow, fuck, it was fantasy number three in the flesh, Gerard naked in a hotel bed, jerking himself off while he fingered himself open.

"Mmm," said Frank, still sleepy, "need some help?"

Gerard just shook his head kind of frantically and knocked his head on the wall. He didn't seem to notice or care about that, either, though, just kept going until he came and then slumped over on the pillow next to Frank's head.

Frank reached up, yawning, and pushed the sweaty hair off Gerard's forehead. "Is there anything I can do for you now? I hear I have a tight ass if you wanna try."

Gerard made a hocking, squawky noise because he tried to moan and laugh at the same time. "Fuck, you do," he agreed. "No, not yet."

Frank touched the smooth, round white swell of Gerard's tiny potbelly. It was covered in what was probably like five layers of evil pon farr/ drug-infested come, sticky and flaking. "If you can take it, man, I can take it," he said, trying not to sound like a chick in some gang-bang porno (I like it rough! Fuck me all night long until I bleed!).

"I just really," said Gerard, blinking at Frank and mumbling like he was too tired to move his mouth carefully, "Really need something in my ass right now." (And Gerard takes the prize for Sounding Like A Slutty Chick in a Porno!)

Frank smiled, slowly. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I thought you were fucked out," Gerard said doubtfully.

"Shut up," said Frank. "Anyway, I am. Turn over."

Gerard turned over grumpily. "Why isn't it morning yet?" he said. "Shouldn't this be over?"

"What, like it magically ends at dawn?" Frank asked, spreading his ass apart carefully and leaning down for a first taste.

"I don't know, but it can't last for more than, fuck, twelve hours or something, oh fuck, can it?"

Frank laughed a little. "Stop trying to talk to me, because I can't answer with my tongue in your ass anyway." Then he bent down and went to work knocking another fantasy off the list.

The rimming fantasy was kind of sketchy, actually, so Frank had to make up a lot of details as he went along, like the finger-fucking and the slow teasing. For a while Gerard was actually talking - "I think a real pon farr can last for days - fuck, what was that, do that again. The Enterprise took days to get to Vulcan... but this is a drug, right, Frankie? It's gotta be a drug... fucking shit, those motherfucking sons of bitches" - but then he lost the power of speech when Frank reached around and started jerking him off at the same time.

Also, Frank's fantasy generally ended with Gerard begging to be fucked, not with him saying "Okay, okay, I can fuck you now, get the fuck off me - but you've gotta tell me, okay? You can't let me fucking hurt you."

Frank rolled his eyes and pulled Gerard on top of him. "I promise, Gerard."

Frank already knew the face Gerard made when he was first pushing in, the concentrating frown, the little hint of smugness - the tension slowly melting away as he got into it, until Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist and his arms around his back and let his head fall back on the pillow, feeling his whole body move with Gerard's short, rolling thrusts until he suddenly realized that he was hard again.

"Gee, Gee, hold on, wait."

"Uhhh," said Gerard, "what?"

"Got a hard-on," said Frank. Gerard looked down and his eyes got sort of buggy, and then he was pulling out and lying down next to Frank.

"Fuck," he sighed. "It doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

"No?" said Frank. "Well, it's almost four, man. You might make it by dawn after all."

"Did you notice?" Gerard said, frowning. "I didn't come."

"You didn't?" said Frank, and hell, Gerard was right, he hadn't come that time in Frank, and - "what about before?"

"Before, the other eighty times I came?"

"No, wiseass, before when my tongue was in your ass," said Frank.

Gerard laughed a little tiredly, and then yawned. "No, I don't know. I mean... I didn't, actually. Felt like it a couple of times, though. Almost." His eyes were all the way closed.

"Are you even awake? Maybe we should..."

Gerard's eyes shot open. "And waste that hard-on? Fuck, no. Come here and give me that cock."

Frank giggled and sat up, woozy with sleeplessness and wiping tears of tired hysteria from his eyes, and he was still giggling tiredly when he finished with the lube and started pushing his cock into Gerard's ass.

"Very flattering," Gerard muttered, but Frank had already stopped laughing before he slid all the way in - it felt too good, turned off the laugh circuits and turned on all the sex ones all at once, too much friction on every inch of his overworked cock.

"You are so hot," Frank breathed. He didn't mean to change the subject, exactly. It was just Gerard's stupid black eyelashes and his swollen, reddened, lopsided mouth and the way he was so relaxed, loose and slick from Frank's fucking before. It just slipped out.

Gerard's eyes flew open and he blinked up at Frank in confusion, like he didn't know that he was hot, or didn't know what they were talking about.

"Hot," Frank said firmly, tilting Gerard's ass and sliding back inside. "So fucking hot."

"Says the guy with his dick in my ass," Gerard gasped, finally.

"Yes," Frank agreed, "yeah, I'm the guy with my dick in your ass," and he pulled out and thrust again and moaned, "and it's a fucking sweet ass."

"Come on," Gerard whispered, all hoarse and raw and fucked-sounding, and Frank did, really going for it, because he wasn't going to last all that long - if he didn't come soon he was just going to pass out, and he didn't want to miss coming in Gerard's incredible hot ass again.

"You _are_ hot," Frank said determinedly, when he figured out how to talk again, "fucking amazing, you're the hottest I've ever had."

Gerard's head was turned to the side and his eyes were closed, and he was in the fucking zone, gasping with every thrust and then suddenly he was coming again, coming and coming, with these jerky, slow, almost-dry pulses while Frank held his cock and milked it, carefully.

He probably hadn't even heard. His eyes fluttered and started to open, and he whispered, "'S matter? You didn't..."

That was all the invitation Frank needed to bend him in half and fuck him again, quick and sloppy - just to come, just needing to come. He could feel the orgasm coming like a headache between the eyes, squeezing the breath out of him until finally it washed over him. He was coming in Gerard again, and when he opened his eyes Gerard was looking at him, his eyes wide and curious and wondering.

He looked sad.

When Frank pulled out again, really, really carefully, he really thought Gerard was going to apologize again, but he hadn't forgotten their rule; he just bit his lip and sighed, loudly.

"I'm about to fall into a coma," Frank yawned, rolling back over and snuggling up to Gerard's side. "Kick me really hard if you need to wake me up, but I really seriously can't fuck anymore."

"That's okay," Gerard murmured. "It's dawn."

And then Frank was asleep.

So Frank woke up in the best mood ever hours and hours later. By the time he was all the way awake, he'd taken a whole little tour of memory through last night's never ending interactive porn movie and moved all the way through into wondering how Gerard was doing.

And it was only _then_ that his body woke up and started screaming bloody murder.

Well, it wasn't bloody murder, exactly. Frank had woken up feeling like he wanted to kill himself to make it stop before, and this wasn't that. He wasn't nauseated, he wasn't bleeding, and he hadn't broken anything. Well, actually, he might be bleeding - he wasn't sure. And he didn't think he could stand up and go check his ass for blood without a lot of pain, so that was just going to have to stay up in the air.

Frank had muscle aches in stupid places, like the tops of his feet and his calves and his pecs, where he should really be able to feel safe from muscle strain. He hadn't exactly been keeping in shape with an eye to being ready for an all-nighter of athletic sex. Big mistake.

He also had muscle aches in his _ass_, but that was kinda what he expected. He'd do it again for Gerard. If he got really drunk he'd probably do it even if Gerard wasn't dying of the pon farr.

And speaking of Gerard: Gerard was probably the reason Frank had slept like a baby, full of joy and rainbows and fucking butterflies, because Gerard was right there, under Frank's arm and leg, naked and sticky and smelly and Frank's favorite thing in the world.

Frank wanted to wake up like this all the time, with less drugs and scary alien diseases and less ass pain. (Waking up sort of on Gerard wasn't completely unique, of course, but the important new element was the naked and sticky part.)

He pried his eyes open - it felt like his eyelashes were loaded with glue and his mouth was stuffed with cotton. Fucking like a porn star until dawn would take a lot out of you.

Gerard was lax under his arm and his leg, but he wasn't sleeping like a baby anymore. He was staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide open like the ceiling had pissed in his Cheerios and stomped on his sunglasses.

He didn't still have a hard-on. (Frank checked.)

"You cured?" said Frank.

Gerard jerked like Frank had poked him in the side and turned to look at him. "You're awake! Yeah - yeah, thanks." He still wasn't moving anything except his head.

"Did it hurt a lot?" Frank asked. "I'm sorry I wimped out on you. I feel bad about that."

"No!" said Gerard anxiously. "No, I mean, that would be completely okay, and I completely understand, I mean, I just thought you'd have fallen asleep way before that, frankly. But no, no, you didn't wimp out on me anyway, because that was it."

"That was it?" said Frank.

"Yeah, that was it. I mean, you saw the last of it. My dick had already stopped hurting before you gave me that rimjob, I guess. I mean, for the most part, and I didn't have that feverish need to be fucked through the door anymore -"

"I think you mean the floor," said Frank.

"We didn't do it on the floor," said Gerard, annoyed. "And yeah, after you fucked me the last time that really did it. I had actually softened up by the time you went to sleep. I tried to tell you but you were pretty much out of it."

"We didn't do it on the door either," Frank pointed out.

"So, yeah," said Gerard. "Thanks. God, thanks are so inadequate."

Frank shifted a little and immediately regretted it, but he felt the need to bury his face in Gerard's neck and he was fucking going to. He nuzzled a little and sighed when another little burst of contentment happened in his chest. "Don't mention it. Don't even worry about it. Any time, seriously." No, thought Frank, _really_ any time.

"I thought you really were going to be in a coma for a minute there," said Gerard.

"Even you aren't _that_ good," said Frank.

Gerard scrunched his nose up at Frank, but he didn't really say anything. Frank could hear his guilty thoughts running around, though, and he knew letting Gerard listen to his own crazy for too long was a bad thing.

"Well," he said cheerfully, "it's too bad this had to happen yesterday and not some time when I was already being a total hyper little shithead and needed to be tired out."

Gerard frowned, then looked amused momentarily. "What, like... 'Shut up or I'll shut you up! With my cock!'"

"Mmm," said Frank, "cock." Of course, Frank wasn't the one who usually needed to be shut up.

"Hmm," said Gerard, and moved his arm, which was the first time he'd moved anything except his head since Frank woke up. Frank snuggled closer, and Gerard wrapped the arm around his waist.

Frank was so happy he almost felt guilty. It wasn't like he wanted Gerard to have been dosed with sex drugs. It was just... well. And meanwhile, Gerard was frowning again and when he forgot and tried to move his leg, too, he stopped immediately with an "Ow, motherfucker."

"You must be really sore, huh," said Frank sympathetically. "Hey, you know, my ass has definitely never been this sore after fucking before. And if you ever heard me say that size doesn't matter, I was lying. Like a rug."

"Mine hasn't either," said Gerard unhappily. "I can't fucking move. I wish you didn't have to feel it too, Frankie."

Frank shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, man." Gerard's arm tightened unhappily around him, and he gave a troubled sigh. "Look," said Frank, "are you guilt-tripping? Fucking stop it, all right? I wasn't kidding about size, man, I don't mind a little soreness. I like to be sore. Sex-sore is good."

Gerard made an annoyed noise, and said kind of pissily, "I appreciate that, honestly, that you mean that, but even if you meant that I don't think that like fucking losing it, going out of control and and _date-raping_ someone is okay."

If he really had felt date-raped, Frank thought Gerard's attitude would make him want to punch him in the nose. Except Gerard, of course, was looking at him soulfully with those big hazel eyes, earnest and still worried, and he couldn't really stay mad. "Look, come here," said Frank. "Or, don't move, hold on."

He scooted closer to Gerard, moving as little of his body as possible, but when he gave up and collapsed on Gerard's chest he was still sore and ready to curse his mother for giving birth to such an ungrateful cock-hungry pon-farr-helping dumbass. He didn't, though, not out loud - years of training. He snuggled down onto Gerard's chest instead.

"See?" said Frank. "I honestly mean it. I'm honestly not mad. If anyone was date-raped it was you, man. Nobody slipped me a roofie."

Gerard cuddled him anxiously for a while. "I couldn't help it."

"I know," said Frank. Boy, did he know. He had a whole series of mini porn movies to illustrate his fucking fantasy book but all of them were tainted with this fucking date rape stuff.

"That's what's so fucking bad about it, finding out that I could do that, that I'd just - fuck."

"But you couldn't help it, like you said," said Frank carefully. Sue him if "sleep with Frank" didn't really seem like the _worst_ thing to do under the influence, either. Even if it was "sleep with Frank like ten times in a row."

"I know," said Gerard, "That's what's so - it was like - I knew what I was doing, I mean, it wasn't like being high, I felt everything, I wasn't - I was there for all of it. But I just couldn't - that's why I used to do that shit, you know, the booze, and pills? To forget. I didn't want to know what I was doing."

Frank hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry," he said thickly, feeling like the biggest tool in the universe. Great, his sexual fantasies had been acted out by slave labor.

"I could really use a fucking cigarette," said Gerard sadly.

"Me too," said Frank. "Can you reach them?"

"Not without getting up."

"Fuck." It definitely wasn't worth getting up.

"You're being really good about this," Gerard said, trying to sound casual and missing it by about four thousand miles.

Frank turned his head to look up at Gerard. "Well, I'm a little sore, yeah, but it's not exactly a chore, Gerard."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Sex is good, I know."

"No, really," said Frank. "I mean, I'm not saying I'd want to dose you with like, cock of steel pills or whatever, but I'm not, like, opposed to cock rings."

Gerard clearly didn't know what to do with that. "Hmm," he said. There was a little silence. "I've never had a cock ring."

"I haven't worn one," said Frank, "but I've _used_ one, if you get what I mean."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yeah." Frank was wondering if he needed to say something else or maybe if they could call someone to bring them painkillers when Gerard said again, "I want a cigarette."

"Yeah," said Frank. "You know I would get a you a cigarette if I could move."

"Same," said Gerard. "I would totally get you a whole pack of cigarettes if I could move."

"Thanks," said Frank, bizarrely touched by Gerard's random but completely earnest gestures.

"You deserve it," said Gerard, and actually tried to move. That ended in tears. "Auuuugrrrrh," he said, and subsided back into the bed. "Thanks, for, you know. Putting your ass out there. I really do - I know you don't want me to feel guilty, so I just want to thank you, for all the things you do, and the things you would do too, you know? Thank you for the fucking hypothetical cigarette. I don't deserve you."

He made no sense, and Frank was still feeling choked up. "Shut up, you totally deserve me, asshole."

He couldn't believe he'd been feeling _good_ about this when he woke up, which basically made _him_ the date rapist in the scenario even if he hadn't fed Gerard the poisoned candy himself. He wasn't about to totally come out about that, but Gerard was right: he didn't deserve a friend like Frank, a friend who was acting off of a secret agenda that he didn't even give him the courtesy of notifying him about and looking at every porn scene through the creepy goggles of an obsessing stalker with a crush.

"Look," said Frank uncomfortably, "I'm not gonna lie, it wasn't a hardship for me to sleep with you, Gerard, and that's. Wow, that's actually kind of an understatement. I had a choice about everything I did last night, and you _didn't_, you didn't have a choice about any of it. So stop making it sound like it was some big sacrifice."

Gerard was off and babbling before Frank could even finish. "You know," he said, "even though I didn't, in a way, have a choice, that choice, the choice that I didn't actually make was you, and I'm glad about that. I mean, like, it's true I didn't actually have a choice, and would in no way have chosen this to happen - but - well, really at all ..."

Frank was starting to feel pretty shitty by now. Obviously Gerard liked him well enough to get it up, and okay, well enough to cuddle with, but there it was: one of them had chosen last night and that one was Frank. Way to make the most amazing night of his life look pathetic, not just because he was an obsessive stalking creep, but because his fantasies were laughable next to the reality of Gerard wrapped around him, smelly and sticky and sore, stupid and _perfect_ and now he could _never go back_.

"No, of course not, no, I know that. You weren't in your right mind," said Frank. It was probably time to be pulling away but he couldn't move. Also, he was a selfish asshole. "I'm sorry if anything I, you know... did, or - or said - was over the line in any way at all."

"Wait," said Gerard, pulling away enough that they both winced. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," said Frank.

"You mean," said Gerard slowly, "the line when I went out of control and fucked your ass until you couldn't stand? Or do you mean the line when I acted like a hormone-crazed porn star and begged you to fuck me?"

Frank couldn't even really laugh at that. The best he made was a dry little chuckle, like the laughter equivalent of Gerard's over-tired cock and its practically-nonexistent come. "You didn't go out of control. You got drugged and _lost_ control and begged for sex."

"Go out of control, lose control, whatever!" snapped Gerard. "However you want to fucking say it, I was high last night, and I was doing things that -"

"That you weren't responsible for!"

"I don't want to fucking not be responsible for them!" Gerard said desperately. "I have to fucking own this shit, I did it and I fucking wanted it! Sometimes, sometimes there's shit you really don't want to fucking know about yourself, how far you'd go -"

"Like fucking me," said Frank, quietly.

"_I_ crossed the line," Gerard said. "I fucking obliterated that motherfucker going a hundred and fucking twenty miles an hour and didn't fucking look back!"

"There's no line," Frank said, "with me. Not for you." That seemed like a really awkward thing to say and he knew he was just going to make it worse, but he had to keep going now. "Really, don't worry about it. Not only has it not been crossed, but it doesn't even exist. My ass is probably the least of my worries right now, seriously."

Gerard made a seriously doubtful face there, but Frank shushed him and kept right on going.

"You didn't _do_ anything. I mean, yeah, you had sex with me, and we both liked it, but come on, you aren't even kinky - all you wanted was some cock, I've seen worse than that on prime time television! If those were, like, your darkest and basest desires when you're completely operating under instinct and can't help yourself then you've fucking got nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, my biggest problem with your porn star act was trying not to come too soon."

Silence. It's not like Frank could have shocked him, was it? Besides, if they were going for shocking, Gerard had definitely won the contest fair and square.

Finally Gerard said quietly, "Do you think so?"

"Yes," said Frank immediately. "Nobody wants to be roofied - or even worse given some kind of crazy sex roofie that leaves their mind intact and makes them uninhibited, or you know, unable to act on their inhibitions - God, that sucks, if I could find that purple haired guy I'd string him up. But if anything this has shown that you've _got_ nothing to be ashamed of, Gee." Gerard shuddered a little under Frank's arm and leg. "You're a good guy. You're good all the way down." Okay, kind of bitchy, maybe, but not scary or anything.

Gerard thought about that for a minute, but then he said encouragingly, "Maybe you've got a point."

"Look, when you did lose it all you wanted to do was fuck me through the floor," said Frank. "And it was mind-blowing and amazing."

Gerard said, with a hint of sarcasm, "Wow, I never knew that having a sore ass was one of your _hobbies_. You make it sound like a fucking _pastime._"

Frank felt a crazy impulse to laugh, because yeah, a _fucking_ pastime. "It's more like a sexual preference," he said out loud, because a joke wasn't really the way to lighten the mood now. "The way I prefer to get fucked when I'm on the bottom, which you'll have noticed hasn't been for a while. But no - I was talking about anything I might have said that made you uncomfortable."

Gerard sighed. "You keep saying that, but what could you possibly have said that could make anything _worse_ -"

Then he stopped, just fucking stopped talking, no trailing away, no babbling, and even though it should have been the end of the sentence, Frank knew the sound of that cutoff. That was the silence of Gerard thinking something he'd never thought before.

Frank wished he'd rolled out of bed and crawled into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wait," said Gerard, slowly. "Wait, what?"

Frank hated Gerard and his stupid figuring things out and his stupid amazing cock. He wished he could teleport. He wished he'd called room service, or that someone next door had ordered it and they'd knock on his door by mistake. No such luck.

"Frank!" said Gerard, but Frank just bit his lip and tried, desperately, to figure out how to answer without sounding like a moron. Or a creepy date-raping stalker. "Frankie?" said Gerard again, uncertainly.

Frank felt his heart - do something, at that quiet, hopeful _Frankie_. It wasn't like butterflies and rainbows, it was like - it felt like it cracked right open in his chest. His stomach was in knots from one-eightying so fast from dread to - to -

"Fine," he said, "but I feel like such a _follower_. The whole world is in love with you."

Gerard was staring at him with his stupid mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and shocked. "But I'm not in love with the entire world, though," he said in a small, bewildered voice. "At least, not like _this_." And then he smiled, slow and gorgeous and lopsided.

The rest of Frank's heart melted and oozed out the crack.

He put his head down on Gerard's shoulder and held on tight.

"Hey," said Gerard, "where are you going?" He tipped Frank's head back up and kissed him sloppily.

His mouth tasted like sulfur and three-day-old gym shorts, but that was okay with Frank. He said hi to Gerard's tongue and all his teeth again, and he kissed hard, happy - hi, teeth, you love me! Tongue, you totally love me, and we are going to have lots of time to get better acquainted.

"You also don't fuck the whole world until its ass is sore seven times in one night. Although if you hadn't been alone up here with me when it happened..." said Frank, once they pulled apart.

Gerard shuddered. "God, do you think it was those fans who gave us the candy? What were they going to do?"

"It was the purple-haired skeeze," said Frank. "At least, I mean, it's not like I have any evidence, but I didn't like the way he was looking at us."

"But you know, if I was fucking the whole world I wouldn't be in love with all of it," said Gerard. "And I guess I would prefer to be, because I don't really believe in meaningless sex, you know? I think there should be some kind of a connection there. And I mean, the ideal situation is if that connection is already there in advance as opposed to something that came along into being afterwards.

"So the ideal would be that I was in love with the whole world already, assuming that that was who I was having sex with. So really, I guess I should just be thankful that I'm totally in love with you. I mean, I should, definitely, I am. Before I was tending to be more like a little nervous about it."

Frank put his head back down on Gerard's shoulder. "Me too," he said happily, and kissed Gerard's nipple. "And I felt like such a pathetic creepy loser when you were all drugged and needing me and I was sitting there like, secretly boning for you."

"It didn't feel like a secret," said Gerard in a campy, lascivious voice, and licked his lips.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a lot of time for guilt either," said Frank. "But that was your fault. You were kind of demanding."

"Sorry," said Gerard.

"That's okay. I squeezed it in the cracks."

"It's good that we were both guilty when we were fucking," Gerard said doubtfully. "...I guess. For equality."

"Yeah," said Frank. "I think I had about all the equality I could stand last night."

"You know," said Gerard, "we can't stay here forever. Eventually we're going to have to get some smokes and coffee."

"Yeah," said Frank. "And showers."

"Ugh," said Gerard. Showers always seemed grosser than being gross to him.

"Do we have to call anybody and let them know we're alive?"

"Bob called while you were asleep," Gerard said. "We're taking the day for recovery. We can see the guys at supper time."

"Good. That should give us just about enough time to get to the bathroom and back," said Frank.

"Haha."

It wasn't actually much of an exaggeration. Okay, it was, but it still took like an hour for them to hobble over there.

He felt like an old man, trying to move his body around without moving the individual parts, wobbling and collapsing in Gerard's arms.

"Whoa, there," said Gerard, like Frank was a horse who was way too eager to gallop into the floor.

"Fucking whoa there yourself," said Frank, clinging to Gerard's shoulder and taking like two hobbly little steps to keep up with him.

"Fuck you," Gerard said, smiling at Frank so his eyes crinkled up in the corners.

Gerard tried to bend over to turn the shower on, but then he winced and stood back up again really fast, and Frank had to do it with his foot.

"After this shower, let's go buy a pharmacy," said Gerard.

"Definitely," said Frank. "I want one with lots of skulls and crossbones. No Nyquil."

"Fuck no," said Gerard indignantly. "No fucking Nyquil."

It was weird to be standing in the shower, kissing in the water, touching each other slowly under the pounding spray and wreathed in clouds of steam, and not having sex. They touched each other's cocks, carefully, but they'd probably had enough sex for a week. Frank's ass was really hurting too much for him to get very turned on, anyway.

"It's too bad we had to wind up in the shower instead of the bath," Gerard mused. "I was kinda looking forward to taking a bath with you."

"You?" said Frank. "A bath? Wow, I am sorry to miss that."

"Oh," said Gerard airily, "not that kind of bath. This is just so much like I imagined it, and all. The steamy hotel bathroom... the morning after the night before... the tub full of hot water, and me washing your hair."

"Oh yeah?" said Frank. "What then?"

"Then I fuck you," said Gerard matter-of-factly. "Usually in the water, sometimes against the edge of the tub."

Fuck, yeah, Frank could see it right away. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of it, either. He loved sitting in Gerard's lap for a reason, and it was a reason that looked really good in tight jeans.

It wasn't exactly Frank's favorite bathtub fantasy from the fantasy book - his favorite had been the one in the shower, his legs around Gerard's waist, Gerard fucking him against the wall, or else Gerard facing the wall, leaning on his forearms while Frank took him from behind.

When he thought about them now, they didn't seem right anymore. Frank buried his face in Gerard's soapy neck and kissed up to his ear, where the wet hair was plastered to the curves and whorls.

"We'll still have time to do that later," said Frank. "I wouldn't want you to be disappointed."

"Mm," said Gerard. "Nah. I already got plenty of wishes fulfilled last night." Then he looked at Frank under his eyelashes, and said, "Or this morning," and looked embarrassed, and Frank didn't need the fucking fantasy book anymore, he could make a whole new book, a book of 100% real fucking Gerard, and Frank didn't want any imaginary Gerard who couldn't possibly measure up.

End


End file.
